pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save an Elephant Family
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = February 19, 2015 March 6, 2015 August 24, 2015 September 11, 2015 September 28, 2015 September 30, 2015 | overall = 73 | writer = Elizabeth Keyishian | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Mer-Pup" | next = "Pups and the Mischievous Kittens"}} "Pups Save an Elephant Family" is the first segment of the 14th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. The pups are on a PAW Patroller road trip to the Savanna where they meet up with photo safari fans Cap'n Turbot and his cousin Francois Turbot. In the middle of the night the campers are awakened by an intruder who turns out to be a lost baby elephant - Gilda. The PAW Patrol is called in to action find Gilda's mom or dad and get the family back together. When they do find Mom, they have another rescue to complete to get her out of a deep ravine. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot *Robo-Dog *Gilda (first appearance) *Gilda's mother (first appearance) *Gilda's brother (first appearance) The PAW Patroller is heading through the jungle again, but this time to meet up with Cap'n Turbot and Francois Turbot for a safari hunt for a nice jungle photo. As part of the plan, Cap'n Turbot and Francois will camp out in a bamboo tree house while the pups camp out on the ground in their tents. The pups are excited when they see some gazelle as they make their way to meet up with the Turbots as well. That night, Marshall is awoken by loud stomping around the campsite. When he and Skye don't see anything, they head back to bed, neither of them seeing an elephant stomp past. In the tree house, the Turbots soon fall asleep, until Gilda, the youngest of an elephant family, is able to climb up the bamboo ladder to get at the banana that Francois left in his mouth as he fell asleep. However, when she trumpets upon being spooked when Francois wakes up, it causes her to tip the ladder away from the tree house door as she catches Francois' banana and then fall and smash it, before eating the banana and scampering off. With the Turbots trapped, they call Ryder and let him know of the problem, and he summons the pups to the PAW Patroller. Marshall gets wrapped up in his sleeping bag, while Rubble is still wearing his sleep mask, leading to where when Marshall crashes into the other pups, Rubble ends up trapped in Marshall's sleeping bag instead. Once suited up and in the cab, the pups receive their orders: Marshall will help the Turbots down with his ladder, while Skye will look for Gilda's famliy since she would not be at their campsite unless she was in distress and needed help. The team deploys, and once Marshall gets the Turbots down, Rocky and Zuma call to reveal that Gilda is at the campsite again, this time getting into Marshall's provisions as she's hungry and thirsty. This gives Ryder an idea... The next morning, Rocky's truck has been equipped with a device to peel bananas and leave a trail of them for Gilda to follow, allowing them to lead her to the watering hole under the assumption that Gilda's family will be there. Marshall even gives her a bath, leading to Gilda spraying Cap'n Turbot, much to Francois' amusement as he takes a picture of Horatio getting soaked, while the Cap'n is left annoyed by it. However, when they arrive, there is no sign of Gilda's family, so while Zuma and Marshall keep Gilda at the watering hole and watch the campsite, Skye calls in to reveal she's found Gilda's big brother and mother. It turns out, Gilda's mother slipped down a cliff and is trapped in a canyon, unable to climb out. Calling in Rubble with his rig's grapple crane, and with the help of Chase's net, they are able to lift Gilda's mother back up onto the cliff. Once she's safe, Rocky leads her and Gilda's big brother back to the watering hole with his truck, and soon Gilda and her family are reunited. During the return, Francois tries again for a photo, but a stray banana from Rocky splashes on his lens, ruining his photo. Now with the family reunited, Francois tries one more time for a good photo, but slips on a banana peel, losing his camera. Luckily, Gilda catches it on her trunk, right as it goes off, and when she returns it to Francois, he takes a look at Gilda's goofy face when the camera flashed, and calls it an "elephant selfie" with a laugh, before Gilda stuffs a banana into his mouth, probably to make up for the one she took earlier, leaving Horatio, Ryder, the pups, and Gilda's brother and mother to laugh about it to end the episode. *Use his ladder to get Francois Turbot and Cap'n Turbot out of their tree observation fort. Later, watch over Gilda at the drinking pond. *Use her helicopter to locate Gilda's family. *Set up his recycling truck to fling bananas and lure Gilda to the drinking pond. Later, to do the same for Gilda's brother and mother. *Watch over Gilda at the campsite. *Use his net to surround the mother elephant. *Use his crane arm to lift the mother elephant up the wall of the ravine. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Animal Adventures.jpg|link=Animal Adventures|''Animal Adventures'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille L'Appel de la jungle DVD.jpg|link=L'Appel de la jungle|''L'Appel de la jungle'' PAW Patrol Elefantbebis på vift & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=Baby Elephant on the Run|''Elefantbebis på vift'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save an Elephant Family's Pages Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:All pups are used Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S2) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S2) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S2) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S2) Category:Cap'n Turbot needs rescuing Category:Francois needs rescuing Category:Gilda's Mother needs rescuing Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Elizabeth Keyishian Category:2015 Episodes Category:Debut of a single-priority character